Voices With In
by derange07
Summary: Shuichi is a successful and popular singer now, and so is his band. What would happen to his relationship with Yuki? Will he fall for another person?
1. Prologue

Voices within

Disclaimer: Sad to say, I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters.

Author's note: Hope you will review whether you like it or not, and somethings which I should improve. Thanks. Actually this my first fanfic. And sorry if it's too short it's just a prologye anyway.

PROLOGUE

Shindou Shuichi, a now renowned and famous singer, has absolutely overcome the popularity of his idol, Sakuma Ryuichi, but as he continues to live this life of popularity his lover Eiri Yuki continues to drift apart from their relationship. What is more is that his interest and love for Yuki seems to unknowingly fade.

Since the day he rose to stardom his time spent with his lover lessen and Yuki seems to be taking it so badly. He did things in his own ways and time not even thinking about Shuichi's condition or emotions, and because of this the moments they quarreled increased as if it was a hobby they had to pursue. There are nights when Shuichi would arrive home without Yuki until he wakes up in the morning. Since then, Shuichi, like a lost and abandoned child seek love and affection from people around him.


	2. Deceit

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters.

Author's note: Forgive if you do not like it I'm not good with descriptions. Sorry it took a long time before I updated this.

CHAPTER 1- Deceit

"YUKI! YUKI! Where are you Yuki?" Shuichi shouted as he entered their home but he got no answer. He searched their whole house for him, but he didn't see him. Shuichi thought that Yuki is not going home again just like the last few weeks. He felt sad for he longed for Yuki's love and affection specially this times when he has problems. Shuichi and Hiroshi had a fight this morning and until now Hiro is not yet talking to him and he does not have a single clue on why Hiro got angry at him.

Shuichi cried at the corner of the room for hours then he heard a faint knock on the door. He thought it was Yuki but then again he thought why would Yuki knock on the door if has keys. So he thought who could that be, maybe Yuki's sister.

"Who's there?"

"Shuichi it's me Ryuichi! Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Shuichi opened the door and let Ryuichi inside the house. Ryuichi stared at him with concern and saw the sadness in Shuichi's eyes, which he could never hide from anyone. Ryuichi held Shuichi's hand and hugged him and asked.

"Are you alright? Can I do anything for you?"

Shuichi just cried in Ryuichi's arms. After some hours they got beer from the refrigerator and drank so that Shuichi could easily express his problems to Ryuichi. They drank the whole night, now Ryuichi was aware of Shuichi's problems. He comforted him but because of being drunk he was unable to control his feelings for him. Ryuichi secretly loved Shuichi so much. His hand made its way in to Shuichi's back and hugged him for a few seconds until he could not control himself any longer. He slowly made is w into kissing Shuichi. Their lips touched. He then slowly and softly inserted his tongue into Shuichi's parted lips. Shuichi felt week and lost all his control, Yuki never gave him that passionate and gentle kiss. He felt that at that moment it was all he wanted. He wante d to be loved. Ryuichi's tongue explored every part of Shuichi's mouth and felt the warmth which he longed to feel. He then slowly sucked shuichi's tongue which made Shuichi let out a soft moan. With Shuichi loosing all his self control he returned Ryuichi's soft, and gentle kiss. When they broke the kiss Shuichi was out of his mind and suggestively asked Ryuichi to follow him in the room.

"Shuichi I love you! I had loved you for so long and I've been keeping it to myself because I know you have a relationship with Yuki and you love him so much."

"Don't talk Ryuichi your love is what I need now. I'm not even sure if I still love Yuki. You know all the things that happened to us."

Shuichi said as he slowly undressed Ryuichi and felt his smooth body. He ran his fingers around his face, his neck then his body and felt his smooth skin and body curves. Ryuichi moan because of the tender caress of Shuichi's touch which made Shuichi more eager to tease him.

RING! RING! RING!

The sound of the loud phone woke Shuichi up, it was all a dream. 'It was just a dream,' he thought to himself, 'but a really weird one.'

He stood up to answer the phone and on his way he saw cans of beer on the table.

'Was it really just a dream?' he thought as he walked his way to the phone and hit his head on a cabinet.

He came to his senses and then realized that his head was throbbing not only because of the cabinet but also because of the beer he has seen in the table. He continued to walk his way and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Shuichi?" the person on the other line said sounding hysterical.

"Yes, who is this?" Shuichi asked unconsciously due to the great pain he is still feeling.

"What the hell happened to you? You should be here right now! Anyway, Sakano just told us that we would have a World tour. So pack up since we would be leaving tomorrow morning. Oh, yeah before I forget sorry for what happened yesterday. Bye!" Hiro told him with an excited tone and did not give him a chance to say a word. Before he could comprehend Hiro had already hang up.

"Hiro? Hey, Hiro!" the line was now busy so he hang up as well.

'What the hell was Hiro talking about? I thin he said some thing about World tour?' Shuichi thought to himself and was still standing in a maze. "Shit! We are going to have a world tour!" he said as soon as he figured out and hurried his way to fix his things.

Author's Note: So what do you think should it just be dream or something that really happened? Reviews please. Thank you!


End file.
